Adder aka Puma
Background Inner Sphere MechWarriors nicknamed this 'Mech the Puma as a tribute to its ferocity. Though light and fast enough for scouting missions, the Puma can stand up to many Inner Sphere medium 'Mechs. It packs exceptional firepower for a light 'Mech, and many MechWarriors in the Successor States got a nasty surprise the first time they faced it in battle. The flamer in the Puma's center torso is one of the few fixed weapons on an OmniMech. When a Puma pilot expects heavy combat, he uses the 'Mechs most common configuration--double particle projection cannons, one in each arm. The PPCs deliver heavy damage, and the advanced targeting computer gives them devastating accuracy. Alternate Configuration A turns the Puma into a fire-support 'Mech. The double LRM-20 racks on the arms can deliver enormous damage from afar, softening up the enemy for the Puma's Starmates. To deal with enemies that get too close, this design mounts a small pulse laser in each of the right and left torsos. Alternate Configuration B features more varied weapons, and is used when the 'Mech may need to play several battlefield roles. Like the Primary configuration, this version probably gives its pilots problems with heat buildup. A careful pilot, however, can take maximum advantage of this configuration's immense firepower and versatility. One arm mounts a large pulse laser, the other an LB 5-X autocannon. Extended-range medium lasers in the right and left torsos round out the weapons array. Configuration C appears most often when several Pumas are used together. In these cases, all are equipped with Narc missiles, and a single Puma-C carries the Narc beacon for them all. As a trade-off, this configuration must downgrade its missile launchers to LRM-15s. This version also carries a medium pulse laser in its left torso rather than the small lasers carried by Configuration B. Alternate Configuration D appears to be a variation on the Puma-B, and it has so far appeared rarely. This configuration features the Ultra-5 autocannon, an extended-range large laser, and carries Streak missile launchers rather than lasers in its right and left torsos. Model Type - Adder (Puma) Class - Light Omnimech Crew - 1 MDC By Location Head - 150 Reinforced Pilots Compartment - 175 Main Torso - 600 Arms - 150ea Legs - 300ea Feet - 145ea See Weapons list for MDC of individual weapons Note - head can only be hit by a called shot and is -3 to be hit Amour - Stops up to and including 7.62mm rounds. Speed Ground - 97 kph Range - effectively unlimited Statistics Height - 7.5m Weight - 35 tons loaded Cargo - Minimal survival gear PS - 35 robotic Power System - 210 XL Fusion Reactor Cost - Unknown Weapons Prime ER PPC (2, 1 per arm) Targeting Computer (torso, +1 strike and range shots) A LRM 20 (2, 1 per arm) 12 shots each Small Pulse Laser (2 torso) B LB 5X (left arm) 20 shots ER mediumn Laser (2 torso) Large Pulse Laser (right arm) C LRM 15 (2, 1 per arm) 16 shots each Medium Pulse Laser (torso) Narc beacon launcher (torso, successful hit gives all friendly units +1 to strike with missile weapons) 6 shots D ER Large Laser(left arm) Streak SRM 2 (2 torso) 45 shots each Ultra AC/5 (right arm) 20 shots See weapons list for statistics Bonuses and Penalties Use Robot Combat Training Punch - 3d6 Kick - 4d6+3 Restrained Punch - 6d6sd Body Block - 2d4+1 Systems of Note Combat Computer - Identifies friendly and enemy units, types, and classes. Range 4km Radar - Detects friendly or enemy units in the surrounding area. Affected by terrain. range - 12km Target Interlocking Circuits - These allow you to link weapons together in order to fire them at the same time. Each weapon still needs a separate to-hit roll. This system gives you 3 "circuits" to set up which can be rearranged as needed at the cost of 2 melee actions. Damage Monitor - This system gives the pilot a detailed reading of their units status and damage situation including ammunition counters and diagnostics. It can also give a rough readout of enemy units status in regards tho their damage and functionality status. Ejection System - Once the head is reduced to zero and the pilots compartment is reduced to zero, the pilot is automatically ejected in order to save them. Once propelled skyward out of the ruined mech, they parachute safely to the ground. References Used sarna.net masterunitlist.info Battletech Technical Manual 3050 (FASA)